


No Time for Tears

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [16]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Tears

There was no time for tears or regrets now. All she had left was the choice: run as far and as fast as they could or stand and fight. No choice at all. If they stayed, they ran the risk of losing more than they could afford to lose. If they ran, there was no guarantee that the Cylons would follow, and Cylons didn't tire as humans did.

No chance to grieve for what had already been lost. Just the need to gather up the reins of power and hope that she could hold on. It was going to be a very rough ride. Sooner or later, thoughts would turn towards revenge; that was human nature. She needed to keep that very natural desire from consuming them if they were to have a chance for survival.

Earth would serve the purpose well. It would give them a reason to keep going and something to think of besides what they had lost or left behind. A goal to look towards, instead of looking back.

She wasn't confident that they would find Earth, or that she would survive to lead them there, but she did have one advantage. She knew it existed and could speak about it with conviction. She could convey that belief in her speeches. She would save as many as she could and give them something to hope for.

That decided she picked up the comm link and gave her code. She was the only one left of the Colonial government. It was up to her to create some stability in the midst of all this chaos. She just hoped she was strong enough to keep them from falling apart.


End file.
